Holes in the Past
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Jacob (Pendanski) tried to help people. Marion (Mr. Sir) tried to help Jacob. They haven't always walked the same path but they are together always. Eventually, their destinies cross and intertwine with one another. Rating because it has hints of rape and abuse and other things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes**_

_Summary: Jacob tried to help people. Marion tried to help Jacob. They haven't always walked the same path but they are together always. Eventually, their destinies cross and intertwine._

_*I never got a good look at Mr. Pendanski's and Mr. Sir's eyes so their eye colors may be wrong. Also, Mr. Sir (Marion) is eighteen in this and Mr. Pendanski (Jacob) is eight*_

Jacob Conrade stared at his feet, his dark hair hiding his greenish-blue eyes from view. He was wearing a cream colored dress shirt tucked into black shorts. His sleeves were rolled up a little pass his elbows and his wrist watch was obviously broken. He thought about going back inside before his father showed up but a black truck came up and honked at him.

He got up and walked over to it, trying to hide the fact that his whole body ached. "You are late." Jacob said to the man in the drivers seat.

"And you're grumpy." The man said, a smile crossing his features. His brown hair was slicked back and his dark brown eyes were hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses.

Jacob rolled his eyes and got in the truck. He threw the backpack he had been wearing into the back and buckled his seat belt. The man, Marion Sevillo, watched as Jacob moved. Noting that he moved slowly and stiffly. "Where you wanna go?" Marion asked.

"Anywhere but here." Jacob said and begun to play with his broken watch. Marion leaned over and took both of Jacob's hands in his own. The action made Jacob look up at him. Marion leaned in close, so their noses almost touched.

"I can take care of it, you know." He said quietly. Jacob knew what Marion _really _meant.

"I can deal with it myself." Jacob said, staring Marion dead in the eye. Marion leaned back slightly, only slightly.

"Okay." Marion said than leaned close again. He kissed Jacob's forehead. "Whatever you want." He whispered. The drive went on in silence before Marion smiled and turned to Jacob.

"You wanna get somethin' to eat?" He asked. Jacob smiled and nodded in turn.

"I'll have the bacon cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milk shake." Marion said, closing his menu and handing it to the waitress. She smiled and looked at Jacob.

"And you dear?" She asked.

"Uh, can I have the chicken tenders with mashed potatoes and gravy?" Jacob asked, keeping half his face hidden behind the menu.

"Of course you can, dear. Would you like biscuits with that?"

Jacob nodded slowly.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Pepsi, no ice, please." He handed her the menu.

"Alright than, I'll be back with your drinks and food in a bit." She said than left.

Marion smiled at Jacob's shyness. The younger male had always been shy around other people and, to put it bluntly, Marion found it cute. Jacob's cheeks were pink and he kept a small smile on his lips. "Ya' know your adorable when you're all shy." Marion said.

"I'm _not _adorable." Jacob said, a small pout on his face.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was unbearably cute and innocent." Marion said but quickly realized he had said the wrong thing.

Jacob turned his head quickly to the side and stared at the ground, "I'm _not _innocent." Jacob scoffed and looked disgusted by himself.

Marion reached across the table and took Jacob's hand in his own, "Love you."

"Love you, too." Jacob said and the waitress came over.

"Here you boys go." She said and gave them their food.

"Thank ya'." Marion said.

"Thank you." Jacob said. The waitress turned to leave but Marion held out his hand.

"Wait, can you get him a sundae? He's had a bad day." Marion said and the waitress nodded.

Jacob looked up at Marion, "_Marion_,"

"It's okay. I'm payin' for ya'." Marion grinned and the waitress smiled. By the time the two had finished she returned with a sundae.

"Thank you." Jacob said, a firece blush on his face.

"Course' dear." She said, placing the check on the table.

Night time approached and the two were laughing like kids in a candy store. Jacob had, had four sundaes and Marion three slices of banna cream pie.

"Okay, okay!" Marion said and than took a sip of his fourth milkshake. Keeping the milkshake in his mouth, he squirted some ketchup in his mouth. He gagged.

"Hahahaha!" Jacob laughed with delight. "You see! I told you it would taste bad!"

Marion whiped his tongue with some napkins. "I was only gagging because I saw your face." He said and Jacob punched him playfully in the arm. As they left Marion was stopped by the waitress, "You have a very cute little brother." She said with a smile.

Marion opened his mouth to say they weren't brothers but stopped himself. He smiled back, "I know. He's the best little brother in the world."

When Marion made it to the truck Jacob was sipping a rootbeer, he had taken out the cooler in the back. Jacob jumped into his seat and Marion started the car, "So, what did that waitress want?" He asked.

"Nothin'." Marion pulled out and drove towards the park. "She just said that I have a very cute little _brother_." He said.

"I didn't know you had a-" Jacob froze, realizing what Marion meant. "Oh...w-what did you say?" He looked scared to hear what Marion had to say.

"I said 'I know' and 'I have the best little brother in the world'." Marion said and Jacob smiled.

"Y-you really see me as your little brother?" He asked, staring at his feet. Marion smiled, "Of course I do."

"You...you think I'm the best in the world?" Jacob asked looking at Marion, his cheeks were pink and he had a small smile on his lips.

"The absolute best in the whole wide world." Marion said and Jacob smile grew. Marion loved Jacob's smile, a lot of people did. When they arrived at the park Marion and Jacob got in the back. Marion laid on his back and Jacob curled into his side.

"I really don't wanna go home." Marion said.

"Neither do I." Jacob said quietly. Marion rubbed his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Do you have to?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. He...gets really bad mad when I'm home late." Jacob says and Marion sighed.

"I know." Marion said quietly. "I know."

"Now, call me if you need something. Anything." Marion said, hugging Jacob tight.

"I will."

"No you won't but you better!" Marion said and kissed Jacob on the forehead. "Be careful!"

"I will." Jacob said than took his backpack and got out the truck. He walked slowly up to his house and swallowed. He turned around to see Marion watching him, a worried look on his face.

"I'll be fine." He said and Marion nodded, waving goodbye. Jacob stepped inside to find a few cases of beer on the counter. The rest of the house was pitch black and abnormally quiet. He quietly tip-toed into the living room. Befoe he could make it to the basement, where he slept, however, the light clicked on and he froze.

"You're home late, Jacob." Jacob's father, David, said. David, like Jacob, wasn't very tall with dark hair and a small build. He was wearing a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt. He narrowed his dark eyes at Jacob, "Where have you been?"

Jacob pressed himself aganist the wall, "Oh, uhm...out." He said, staring at his feet. His breathing quickened and he knew looking up would be a death wish.

"Out where?" David asked, taking a beer out the case.

"Dinner, with a friend." Jacob said quietly.

David laughed, "Don't lie to me, Jacob. You don't have any friends." He took a long drink. "Tell me the truth. Now."

"I-I am." Jacob said, trembling. He swallowed when David took a step forward.

"Come with me." David said, his gaze _daring _Jacob to disobey. Jacob did as he was commanded and slowly followed his father into the other room. When they were at David's room Jacob was trembling. "Lay down on the bed. On your stomach." Daivd said, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

Jacob laid down and David soon crawled over him. Jacob could smell the alcohol in his father's breath and he knew that there was no getting out of this. His father's hands petted his sides and he tensed. David chuckled, "Now, now. Don't get so worked up. This is your punishment for staying out so late and lying to me. Take it like a man."

"Yes, sir." Jacob said quietly but he still couldn't relax.

David rested his weight on the small of Jacob's back. He leaned down and whispered into Jacob's ear, "Mmm, you are such a _naughty _boy. You _deserve _this." He laughed.

Jacob opened his eyes and let out a low groan of pain. He looked around to see his father had already got up for work. He slowly pushed himself up and retreated to the basement, his "bedroom". The only problem with that was the fact he didn't have a bed and the fact that it was more of a dungeon than anything. He laid down in the pile of newspapers that acted as a bed and curled up to sleep.

When he was younger, before his mother died, he slept in his parents room. Everything changed when she died. David and Jacob had never been close, but that day David snapped and begun to beat him. Jacob could only take the beatings and the "punishments" that his father gave him. He pulled a small sack over his thin frame than went to sleep. Later into the evening, he was so glad it was summer break, he got up and took a shower.

He showered for a long time and seemed hell bent on scraping his father's horrible scent off himself. He ceased when his arms and legs started to bleed and when he felt his stomach turn in disgust. He stepped out and soon heard the phone downstairs ring. He quickly put his boxers and shorts on, than ran downstairs. He lived in a two story house with four bedrooms, but he wasn't allowed to sleep in any of them.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jacob? What's wrong? You sound awful!" Marion said.

"Nothing. You need something?" Jacob asked, he had an awful headache suddenly.

"Naw. Just wanted to make sure you were alright. You wanna come over today?" Marion asked.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, sure." Jacob said and Marion laughed over the phone. "Great! I'll be over in a couple mintues."

Jacob rushed back to the bathroom and put the rest of his clothes on. By the time he finished combing his hair, Marion was already blaring his horn. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jacob yelled, rushing back down the stairs. He wore khaki brown shorts with a sky blue dress shirt and his favorite black work boots. They were his favorite mainly because they were his only pair of shoes.

"You're taking forever!" Marion chuckled and passed him a bag of chips. "Here, eat the rest. I don't want them no more."

Jacob scoffed, "Oh, so since you don't want them I _have _to eat them?" He put a hand into the half full bag.

"You're still eating them though!" Marion said and Jacob laughed. "Oh, guess what!"

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I am writing a short story!" Marion said with a laugh.

"Bout' what?"

"Bout' a magical place where it never rained."

"A desert?"

"No! A _magical _place. Deserts aren't magical!" Marion said with a small scoff. He reached into his back pocket, producing a pack of cigarettes.

"You still smoking?" Jacob asked. Marion nodded, "Yeah. Why? Are you upset with me?"

Jacob shook his head, "No. I'm not happy about it, but I'm not upset with you." Jacob said eating more chips. They were his favorite, cheddar cheese.

"My parents are. Da' even threathened to whip my hide red if I didn't stop."

"Are you gonna stop?"

"No! I'm just not gonna smoke around the house." Marion took a long drag out his cigartte. "And don't you go tell anyone you goody-two shoes!"

"Marion, you know vey well when someone tells me _not _to do someting I'm gonna do it anyway." Jacob laughed but stopped when Marion gave him a glare.

"I'm serious. Don't tell em'." Marion said. Jacob flinched when Marion rose his voice like that. Marion quickly realized what he did wrong and calmed himself, "Sorry. Just...please don't tell em'."

Jacob sighed, "It's okay. I won't."

**Review and tell me what you think. For some reason, I feel as though Pendanski and Marion always secretly got along real well in the movie, even if they never showed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Holes.**

For **LittleBritianFanatic**: At the moment Marion knows that Jacob is being "bullied" by someone but Jacob refuses to tell him who. Marion will find out eventually what is really going on though. Also, thank you so much for reviewing and all that. It means a lot.

_"Marion, you know vey well when someone tells me not to do someting I'm gonna do it anyway." Jacob laughed but stopped when Marion gave him a glare._

_ "I'm serious. Don't tell em'." Marion said. Jacob flinched when Marion rose his voice like that. Marion quickly realized what he did wrong and calmed himself, "Sorry. Just...please don't tell em'."_

_ Jacob sighed, "It's okay. I won't." _

When they walked inside the house Jacob was greeted with a feeling of comfort and safety. He beamed and followed Marion to his room. Jacob made himself comfortable on the bed while Marion sat at his desk and put his feet up. He leaned his head back, causing his sunglasses to fall off his face. He smiled softly when he saw Jacob cuddle with the pillow, as though he had never slept in a bed before.

"You goin' to bed?" Marion asked. Jacob shook his head, 'no', but soon nodded off anyway. Marion chuckled, "Sleep well." He said and kissed Jacob on the forehead.

He got out his chair and laid down on the other side of it. The bed wasn't big enough to fit both of them without Marion having to hold Jacob close to keep him from falling off, but Marion didn't really mind. He liked the idea of Jacob being his younger brother. They had only met a few months ago, but that felt like forever at the moment. Though the two never said anything, they both agreed that they needed the other.

Marion was the big brother Jacob never had.

Jacob was the little sibling Marion had lost.

Marion lay down, quietly, for a long time. He watched the way Jacob's chest went in and out in a perfect rhythm and the way he wrap his hands around his (Marion's) wrist when he pushed against him closer. Eventually, when Marion begun to nod off, he heard a soft knock and his mother walked in.

"Marion come down for-oh. Is Jacob alright?" She asked. She and Mr. Sevillo had met Jacob before; they loved him more than anything. Ever since Adam, Marion's younger sister, had died in a car crash Marion had gotten a very bad attitude towards life. He fought with everyone he met, including his own parents. One day, however, they got home to find Marion in the kitchen making dinner for their guest. Their guest was a small boy with dark hair and puppy dog eyes. Marion had _begged _his parents to let the smaller boy spend the night.

They allowed it.

They weren't surprised when the boy came back again the next day. Or the day after that. Or every day those following three weeks. They weren't surprised when the two would stay out late or when Marion would come home happily with Jacob thrown over his shoulder, sleeping. Eventually, they saw Jacob on a daily basis and they be surprised when Jacob _wouldn't _come over. They didn't' mind, however.

Jacob was quiet and shy around new people. He was very respectful and had a beautiful smile. He was also very smart with a heart of gold. He had told them he: "only wanted to help people". It was adorable, in Marion's opinion.

"Yeah, he's a'right. Just a little tired for some reason." Marion said as he got up quietly from the bed and put some covers over Jacob's small form. Mrs. Sevillo smiled when she saw this. The sight reminded her of how Marion was with Adam. Marion loved Adam more than anything; he was heartbroken when she died.

He pulled Jacob's shoes off and then followed his mom downstairs. He sat down at his usual seat and watched as his father set his plate. "Thanks, Da'." Marion said when Mr. Sevillo passed him his plate. "Jacob is asleep upstairs." Marion said and took a spoonful of soup.

"He's sleepin'? Is he okay?" Mr. Sevillo asked, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"He's fine. Just tired is all." Marion said. He noticed that Jacob seemed exhausted for some reason. He shrugged it off, Jacob _always _either seemed tired or upset.

"Can he spend the night?" Marion asked, looking at his mom and dad.

Mr. Sevillo nodded, "As long as you two don't make too much noise, that'd be alright."

Marion smiled and their dinner continued in silence.

Jacob stirred when he felt someone settle into bed next to him. He, not remembering where he was, jumped up in fear and let out a small cry.

"What's wrong?" Marion asked, fear shining in his eyes.

Jacob blinked in confusion, but then quickly remembered where he was. "Oh, nothin'. Bad dream." He said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Marion gave a small nod, "Alright than. You want some dinner? My Ma' said I could warm you up some if you're hungry."

"Uhm-yeah. Sure." Jacob said and Marion beamed as he walked out the room. Jacob lay back down but was no longer tired. He stretched and quickly realized he was covered up and his shoes were off. He smiled and then sat up once more. He got out the bed and walked to Marion's closet.

Marion was _way _bigger than him but he felt like a dork in his current clothing. He changed into a pair of Marion's older worn jeans and one of his plain t-shirts. The jeans were one of Marion's smallest pairs, but they still sagged around his hips and legs. The shirt made him look like a child in adult's clothing, which was basically what he was. He was ten years younger than Marion, him being eight and Marion eighteen.

He often thought about why Marion would want to hang out with just some "kid" but Marion said nothing and he never complained. He smiled when Marion returned and saw him in his clothing. "You look like a little kid wearin' my clothes." He chuckled and walked over to the bed. He sat down and passed Jacob a bowl of soup.

"Thanks." Jacob said and ate quietly.

Marion sat across from him and lay across the foot of the bed, "When's your birthday again?" He asked.

"It's today." Jacob said as though he didn't even care, "Why?"

"Today?! Why didn't ya' say somethin?" Marion asked, sitting up quickly.

"Well, I thought you knew." Jacob said and Marion gave him an upset look. "It's okay that you didn't. My dad never remembers."

"Well, he should!" Marion said than begun to dig through his drawer. "Now, than what do ya' want?" Marion asked.

"Well...I don't know." Jacob said and Marion gave him a puzzled look. "Fine. I'm gonna take you out on the town. Don't complain when you wake up with a hangover though."

"I ain't gonna drink with you."

"Ya' be surprised what I can make people do when they party with me." Marion smirked and pulled out a wad of cash along with his car keys. "Time to party!" He said and Jacob became frightened.

Marion laughed like a madman and Jacob did his best to remain…well, himself. "Than-hic-than I pushed em' down the stairs and-hahahaha!" Marion burst into laughter once more. "Oh, Jacob, you should've been there! It was hilarious!"

Jacob smiled nervously and nodded, "Yeah, I should've." In honesty, he was a little uncomfortable around a drunken Marion. Marion never intentionally hurt him, but there were small instances when Marion would lose it.

Marion's brow furrowed, "What's wrong? Ya' upset?" He asked, leaning close to Jacob.

"No, course not."

"You sure?"

Jacob nodded, "Course. Now, can we please do somethin' else? I'm tired of your nasty breath."

"My nasty breath?" Marion asked.

"Yeah. I'm afraid I'll die of the horrid odor." Jacob said.

"Oh! Little kid with big words! How original!" Marion waved him off and led him outside.

"How old are you now?"

"Nine."

"Nine?! Damn, sometimes I forget how old you are." Marion said and took a swig of his beer.

"Do you have to drink?"

"No, but I want too." Marion said and felt a little pang of guilt as he got into his car. He knew Jacob hated it when he was drunk but he drank anyway. "Anyway, do you _have _to go home?" He asked.

Jacob's father had called him and demanded that he bring Jacob home for some reason.

"Yeah." Jacob said quietly.

Marion eyed him, "If I didn't know any better I say you are afraid to go home."

"No! I just, he gets mad easy." Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, indicating that he was upset.

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"Not."

"Are!"

"I am not afraid!"

"Yeah, you are. I see the look in your eye. You're acting as though he's gonna beat the shit out of you!" Marion said.

"Oh, fuck off Marion!" Jacob said than threw the door open. Marion stopped the car instantly.

"Jacob Cornelius Conrade, you get back in the car this instant young man!" Marion commanded as Jacob begun to walk down the street, towards the park.

"It's Pendanski!" Jacob yelled back over his shoulder.

Marion frowned than quickly parked his car and ran after Jacob. "Jacob get back in the car right now! It is late and you have no clue what kind of sickos could be around here! This ain't a good neighborhood!" Marion said, pointing to the car even though Jacob wasn't even looking at him.

"Leave me alone!" Jacob said and picked up his speed. He didn't want to go home. He knew what awaited him and he simply couldn't face it but he could _never _tell Marion about it. Marion would murder his dad, he froze in place. Marion would _murder _his dad. NO! No, he wasn't going to get Marion in trouble.

"Jacob!"

Jacob broke into a run. He was _not _going to get Marion sucked into his problems. He was nine years old for crying out loud! He could take care of himself!

"Jacob! Stop or at least slow down! You know I'm fat and out of shape!" Marion called. Jacob didn't even look back.

_Shit! Ma' and Da' are gonna kill me! _Marion thought as he stepped on the gas pedal harder. Where was Jacob?! After nearly two blocks Marion had lost Jacob, he was so tired. Where could Jacob have gone?

"Jacob!" He called as he looked around, the boy was nowhere in sight. "Damn it!" He hissed. He jumped in when his phone rang.

He swallowed; it was his mom, "Hello?"

"Marion? Where are you? It's almost midnight young man."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm lookin' for Jacob." _Why did I say that?!_

"Looking for him? What did you do? Did you upset him?"

"Sort of. His dad wanted me to bring him home but then we got in a fight and ran out the car and now I can't find him."

"Come home right now! We're going to look for him together."

"But, _Ma'_,"

"Now."

"Fine."

Jacob wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he was safe and away from his dad. He was in a field of sorts, with tall green grass and fireflies. He closed his eyes and willed himself to get some sleep. He would go to Marion's house tomorrow and apologize. Marion would forgive him, like always, and they'd eat breakfast and talk about their plans for the break. He yawned and rolled over to rest on his side. He curled up into a small ball and drifted off to sleep. He was happy, until it started to rain.

He cursed himself.

Than smacked himself for cursing.

He cursed when he smacked himself.

He smacked himself again.

He repeated this for several minutes before he just stopped. He stood up and looked for a _dry _place to stay.

_**That's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writer's block for some odd reason. Anyway review and tell me what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I let you know if I ever happen to own Holes or any of its characters. **

**This is also a very short chapter so I apologize.**

_Jacob wasn't sure where he was, but he knew he was safe and away from his dad. He was in a field of sorts, with tall green grass and fireflies. He closed his eyes and willed himself to get some sleep. He would go to Marion's house tomorrow and apologize. Marion would forgive him, like always, and they'd eat breakfast and talk about their plans for the break. He yawned and rolled over to rest on his side. He curled up into a small ball and drifted off to sleep. He was happy, until it started to rain. _

_ He cursed himself. _

_ Than smacked himself for cursing. _

_ He cursed when he smacked himself. _

_ He smacked himself again. _

_ He repeated this for several minutes before he just stopped. He stood up and looked for a dry place to stay._

Jacob wrapped his arms around himself and then saw a small shack. His eyes widened. There was a shack, in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night during a storm? _Okay, I'm gonna die. _Jacob, wanting to be dry, walked into the shack.

It was dry enough and surprisingly warm and welcoming. He looked around. No blood, no skeletons, no crazy guys wanting to rip his heart out. _Perfect! _

He curled up on the floor and yawned. He had, had a long day and now all he wanted to do was go to sleep. Just as he was drifting off to sleep there was a roar of thunder and he jumped up at the sudden noise. He fell backwards and scraped his hand against something sharp. "_Ouch!_" He looked at his hand.

There was blood pouring out a fresh wound. He frowned at the cut. It stung but, for some reason he didn't quite understand, he felt as though he deserved it. He turned to what had harmed him, a stainless steel cutting knife. It was surprisingly new looking.

"Huh." Jacob picked the knife up. He looked down at his shirt. He licked his lips, _just this once. No one will notice. No one will _care.

He gasped when the knife plunged into his flesh. It was a sharp _(ha!) _burning pain and it only got worse as he moved the knife around. Blood continued to pour out his wound, slowly. He felt a great amount of stress suddenly taken off his shoulders. It was an amazing relief from the usual anger and self-pity.

He fell onto his back, gasping and looking at the cuts on his stomach. He cut deep enough to bleed, but not so much he die of blood loss. He smiled, than begun to laugh. It felt _good. _It felt good to be in control, to be able _know _what was happening. He laughed like a madman and looked around. He saw a grass stained blanket.

He grabbed the blanket, pulled it over himself, and then went to sleep.

Jacob stirred when a figure loomed over him. Jacob glared at the figure but it did nothing to stop their intentions. The figure moved on top of him, a small chuckle escaping their lips. They laughed and then begun to undo Jacob's wet clothes. "Hm, aren't you cute?"

Jacob frowned and tried to fight but he quickly realized that it was no use. He was to tired and weak to fight. With a groan Jacob closed his eyes, "Just get it over with."

The figure laughed and begun to rub his sides and stomach. "Use to this?" The figure asked and then moved to pull Jacob's clothes.

"Just. Get. It. Over. With." Jacob hissed.

When Jacob awoke again he found the figure was gone but he was very sore. He looked up, it was still night time but it was no longer raining. Jacob frowned when he found that he was dressed once more with a new figure looming over him. "Leave me alone."

"Jacob?" The figure rushed over to him. "Are you alright?" It was Marion's dad.

"Mr. Sevillo?" Jacob asked but gasped as the man picked him up.

"It's okay. You're gonna be alright." Mr. Sevillo said as he carried Jacob to the car, where Mrs. Sevillo and Marion waited for him. "I called your dad, he's worried about you." Mr. Sevillo said and Jacob laughed.

"Sure he is." Jacob said but begun to cough. He felt horrible and it was too hot but he couldn't stop shaking.

"Are you cold?" Mr. Sevillo asked as he buckled Jacob in.

"No." Jacob said. He looked at Marion, "Hey."

"Are you alright?" Marion scooted close to him and begun to run his fingers through his hair.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah. I-I'm sorry." Marion smiled and kissed Jacob's cheek.

"Don't be. It was my fault." Marion wrapped his arms around Jacob and hugged him. "We were driving around, looking for you, when we saw some guy run out of the shack. Da' wanted to check it out and found you. Was that guy messing with you?"

Jacob shook his head, "No. He was looking for his dog but it wasn't there. He had an important call or something so he had to leave in a hurry." Jacob lied through his teeth.

"Oh. Your dad called. He's worried about you."

"Mhm." Jacob said as he leaned on Marion's shoulder. "It's hot in here." He mumbled.

"Why are you shaking?"

Jacob shurged. "I don't know. Don't ask me questions that I don't know the answer to." Jacob said before he fell asleep.

When Jacob was waking up again he felt himself being lifted up and carried. He cracked his eye open and saw that Mr. Sevillo was caring him up the drive way to his house. Mr. Sevillo knocked on the door, still holding Jacob, and stepped back as it was open. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Conrade? I brought Jacob home." Mr. Sevillo said as he stared at the shorter, younger male. The two had only met one another on a few times and in that short time, they silently agreed to exchange as few words as possible to avoid wanting to kill each other.

Mr. Sevillo wasn't sure why, but never fully trusted Jacob's father. There was something about him, something about the way he talked or maybe the way he said certain things, but there was just something that wasn't right. Jacob often told them that he was stressed about work, but there are only so many times a man can be stressed over some files getting lost at work.

David nodded, "Thanks." He took Jacob from the taller man's arms and slammed the door shut with his foot. He glared down at his son, anger rising he let him fall to the floor. Jacob let out a small "ow" and dropped the sleeping facade.

"Come to my room." David said as he turned around and went to his room. Jacob pushed himself up and followed.

Jacob crawled into the bed and David wrapped an arm around his waist. David leaned in close, "I was worried about you."

His breath was hot and his voice a whisper. "I'm sorry." Jacob said and winced as David dug his nails into his side.

"Don't ever do that again. You are mine, mine alone." David said and moved down to lick the blood from his nails. "You are lucky I'll still let you see that other one."

"Thank you. I'm sorry." Jacob breathed again. The air was cold as David threw the blankets off of them and moved lower. He pushed the fabric of Jacob's shirt up and licked at the blood from the fresh wound. "What happened to your stomach?"

"I fell." Jacob said and closed his eyes.

A scoff, "You should fall more often." David licked at the dry and fresh blood, kissing at the cuts. "Your blood is tasty." David muttered.

"Mhm." Jacob could barely stay awake for some reason. He was so tired so he closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the fact that David wasn't raping him just yet.

"You are so cold." David nibbled at cuts, forcing his tongue into the flesh. He sunk his teeth in and chewed until some flesh was torn off. He swallowed, "You are better when your cold."

Jacob was withering and biting the pillow, holding back cries of pain. David licked the patch of exposed flesh, it was so sensitive.

Jacob cried out and David gently rubbed his stomach and licked his tears away. "There, there. I'm in a very good mood today. Just go to sleep." David kissed at Jacob's shoulder. Than his neck, than cheek. He kissed at Jacob's lips and forced his tongue in. After a small kissing session David pulled away and smiled, "Your such a good boy today. Aren't you?"

Jaocb didn't respond.

"Sleepy?"

Jaocb gave a small nod.

David smirked and moved over Jacob. "Go ahead and sleep. I'm just gonna kiss you a little." David said and kissed Jacob's shoulders and neck once more.

When Jacob stirred he found David was gone and he found his neck and shoulders sore. He pushed himself up and walked to the restroom. He looked at his shoulders and neck. Bitemarks were on his neck and shoulder blades and he realized there was...lipstick on him? Jacob shuddered.

Everytime he found something out about his dad he was more creeped out by the man. He heard the phone ring and he ran down stairs, "Hello?"

"Jacob?! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Marion cried and Jacob sighed, "I know. Can I come over today?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, sure I'm on my way!" Marion said and hung up.

Jacob smiled and went to change. Once he finished he laid down on his back. With a small yawn he rested his head and moved a hand into his shirt. He traced a small patch of exposed flesh and sighed. Somtimes, well the majority of the time, he could hate his dad more than anything. But, he still liked to think that deep down David cared about him.

In his own way, at least.

_**Anyway, that's it for this chapter. Sorry I'm so inconsistent with the updates, considering the fact that I have no reason not update. I've just been kind of lazy. Again, sorry and I hoped you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think. **_


End file.
